Art (synth)
|derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |class =Citizen |combat style=Default |CK race =HumanRace |actor =Brandon Keener |dialogue =SceneLC01Accused.txt |edid =RESceneLC01Accused |baseid = }} Art is a synth in the Commonwealth in 2287, with a human counterpart also known as Art. He is part of the Two Faces, One Synth random encounter. Background Art, whose Institute designation remains unknown, is a third-generation synth in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is unknown when he was created. All that is known about him is that he is trying to assume the role of Art. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions In the random encounter, the player character encounters two Arts; one is a synth and one is a human. One of the Arts is pointing a shotgun at the other, on the verge of killing him. The player character is given a series of dialogue options and speech checks to determine which is which. In the end, the player character can tell the Art with the shotgun to kill the kneeling Art or spare him (by passing a Charisma check). Sparing the synth may result in him attacking the human Art. This encounter does not always happen as described; sometimes the player character will find them simply shooting at each other. Inventory Companion reactions * Strong likes it if you tell Art to shoot the other Art. * Danse dislikes it if you tell Art to put down his gun, however he loves it when you fight back against the synth when it reveals itself afterwards and turns on you. * Deacon hates it if you tell Art to shoot, unless you pass the speech check to reveal synth Art first, in which case he will be neutral. * Deacon likes it if you tell Art to put down his gun, but in effect, the synth becomes hostile and Deacon dislikes it if you shoot the synth in return. * Cait likes it if you tell Art to shoot and likes if you kill human Art giving you two likes in the one encounter. * Piper likes it if you tell Art to put down his gun, even if you fail the check. She'll also like it if you discover which Art is the synth and then tell the real Art to "shoot him already." * Curie likes it if you tell Art to put down his gun, but like Deacon will dislike it if you shoot the synth in return. * Nick Valentine likes it if you tell Art to put down his gun. * Hancock loves it if you tell Art to shoot. * Codsworth dislikes it if you tell Art to shoot. He likes it if you tell Art to put down his gun, even if you fail the check. * MacCready likes it if you tell Art to shoot. * Hancock dislikes it when you attack Art even if he is a synth. Notes * Synth Art has a higher damage resistance than human Art. It is possible to tell them apart using V.A.T.S. if the player has acquired the Awareness perk. ** Because synth Art has a higher Damage Resistance, and has a more versatile weapon (pipe pistol) as opposed to human Art’s shotgun, he will usually win the fight. * Human Art and Art will be a common recurring random encounter, even if both died. Appearances Art appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * The random encounter can occur repeatedly at any of the various known locations, despite previous occurrences where the death of one or both Art resulted. If dialogue is unable to be initiated, whether the player intervenes or not, the encounter can occur with both synth and human Art hostile to the player upon approach every time thereafter. If player kills human Art under these circumstances and Preston is present as a companion, he may dislike the action. He may also dislike human Art's killing even if synth art is responsible. * It is possible to encounter the two Arts and witness them fight each other to the death without ever allowing the player to engage them in conversation. Afterwards the surviving Art will mention that the other looked just like him, once again without engaging in a conversation. * Some companions dislike it if you attack the synth Art, even if synth Art is hostile towards the Sole Survivor. ** This can be avoided by letting synth Art attack you, at which point the companion will attack them for you. * It's possible to find the synth Art alone and immediately hostile to the Sole Survivor, with the human Art nowhere in sight and no body to be found. Category:Fallout 4 synth characters Category:Fallout 4 random encounter characters es:Art (synth) ru:Искусство (синт) uk:Мистецтво (сінт)